


Nightmares

by yellowhunk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhunk/pseuds/yellowhunk
Summary: My submission for Gallirei Weekend Day 2





	Nightmares

Porco did feel bad about Reiner’s night terrors, although he’d never admit it to him. During the war against the Middle East Alliance, he and Reiner almost always shared a tent or room, sometimes with Zeke, too. Almost every night without fail, Reiner would wake up in the wee hours of the morning, gaping for air and sometimes yelling and talking to himself. Porco never tried to help Reiner with his nightmares before, but he had never complained about it either. He could sympathize with the big guy because almost every night without fail, Porco’s own nightmares woke him up before Reiner, so that he could hear him cry out.

  
Porco’s dreams were never as bad as Reiner’s, and he knew that, which is one of the reasons that Porco never complained. Reiner had personally lived and fought with the devils of Paradise for five years, and that must’ve been worse than anything Porco could dream up. Porco’s nightmares usually somehow involved Marcel, or war. The first time he had seen titans being rained down from the sky to devour the people below, Porco was traumatized. The soldiers they ate were enemies of Marley, but they were still humans with families and emotions. When he learned that his own brother, his precious brother Marcel, was eaten alive in the same way, he was devastated and furious. It was easy to blame Reiner. As children he had always thought of Reiner as a screw up, and he was the only one to make it back alive. So, it had to be Reiner’s fault that at night he dreamed about Bertholdt, Annie, and Marcel being eaten alive by horrific monsters, right?

  
No, that wasn’t right. Porco knew that wasn’t right, and that it wasn’t fair, but he was too proud to go back and apologize. He was too proud to admit that sometimes those nightmares included Reiner being eaten along with them.

  
After the war with the Middle Eastern Alliance was over, he thought his nightmares would end, for at least a little while. Being home in his own bed in his hometown would be comforting enough to help him sleep the whole night, right?

  
That wasn’t right, either. He was plagued by the same terrors, and woke up the same way every night, at around the same time. It was almost worse than before, because he had known Reiner was there, struggling like him. Porco had never said anything to Reiner about it, but it provided some comfort that he wasn’t alone, and he was almost certain Reiner knew that Porco was always awake too for the same reasons.

  
Maybe this was why he was laying in bed thinking about Reiner Fucking Braun after a nightmare instead of going back to sleep like he should. It was about the time that Reiner would’ve woken up from his dreams, and Porco couldn’t help but wonder if Reiner still had nightmares while at home in Liberio. Reiner’s place was only a five minute walk away. At this rate, Porco knew he wasn’t getting anymore sleep for a while, so it wouldn’t hurt to check.

  
Later, he would blame tiredness and sleep deprivation for walking down the streets past three am in nothing but his pajamas, a coat, and his boots, gravitating towards Reiner’s apartment. If someone had spotted him, he would’ve gotten reported for suspicious behavior for sure. Right before he knocked, he hesitated. While he didn’t antagonize Reiner as much as he did when they were kids, they were still far from being friendly towards each other. Would Reiner himself report Porco for suspicious behavior, like he used to threaten when they were kids?

  
He didn’t get much time to reconsider being there before the door swung open, revealing Reiner Braun, wearing nothing but drawstring pants as pajama bottoms. It had been four years since Reiner had returned from Paradise, and whenever Porco thought he was used to Reiner’s grown and handsome looks, he was caught off guard and stunned yet again. Reiner’s muscular chest and arms were on full display, along with a hard scowl and heavy bags under his eyes. In the last four years, Reiner had been more subdued than when they were children, barely showing any emotion besides weariness and sadness. Which was part of the reason Porco didn’t bother him as much as he used to; Reiner hardly ever reacted. But right then he was clearly aggravated at being bothered at such an ungodly hour, and Porco was almost ashamed of how attractive he found it.

  
After a few seconds of staring at each other, Reiner finally spoke, “What are you doing, Galliard?”

  
“I was just…” Porco trailed off, turning to look down the street making sure no one was watching him, although there was no one else awake to be eavesdropping. He was embarrassed enough as it was to tell Reiner, he didn’t want anyone else to hear.

  
“Come on inside. It’s cold,” Reiner stepped aside and motioned for Porco to enter the apartment, and he agreed without protest.

  
When he got inside, he saw that the place was exactly as he would’ve expected any warrior’s home to look. It only had the essentials to look like a living space: a table with two chairs in the far corner, and a sofa with a raggedy looking coffee table in front of it. There were two entry ways leading further into the place that Porco assumed leaded to the bedroom and kitchen. There was no point in making a house feel like a home if you were never there to enjoy it.

  
“Well? Is something wrong?” Reiner walked around Porco to take a seat on the couch, making a motion with his hands to invite Porco to sit with him.

  
He remained standing, but answered, “I just wanted to know if you still had your nightmares.”

  
“My nightmares? You walked all the way over here in the middle of the night to ask me about that?”

  
“I thought mine would go away after coming home, so I wanted to know if they did for you.” Reiner continued to stare at him instead of responding, so Porco continued, “Because it would’ve bothered me if a loser like you had gotten over it and I didn’t.”

 

“A loser like me, huh?” Porco almost winced at Reiner’s tone. “This loser was awake to see you hovering on my doorstep, so does that answer your question?”

  
“I suppose it does.”

  
“Is that all you wanted then?”

  
Porco hesitated to answer. That was all that he actually come over for, but for some reason he wasn’t ready to leave yet.

  
“I just think it’s comforting. To know I’m not the only one awake and dreading sleep.” Why did he say that? The only person Porco was ever vulnerable to was Marcel, and sometimes Pieck, but here he was saying to dumb things to Reiner just because he was annoyingly attractive and Porco didn’t know what to do about it.

  
“It can be. If it’s company you’re wanting, I wasn’t planning to go back to sleep.”

  
Porco nodded, and his feet seemed to move forward on his own, and in a few seconds he found himself leaned over Reiner on the couch while pressing his lips against Reiner’s. He was only able to pull away a few inches before Reiner’s large hands found his waist and was pulling Porco back down on top of him, peppering his lips with urgent kisses as if he suddenly needed Porco to breathe.

  
He gave into the temptation, and straddled Reiner’s lap and allowed his coat and shirt to be roughly pulled off while he tried to leave as many marks on Reiner’s neck as possible. After Reiner was satisfied with the amount of clothes Porco had on, he turned so his back was facing the rest of the couch and laid down while pulling Porco on top of him, giving Porco full control over the situation. Even though his legs were already dangling over the side of the couch, Porco slide down further so he could kiss and bite on Reiner’s chest, and was proud to elicit a few deep moans from the man underneath him. He reached down to slide his hands under the waist band of Reiner’s pants, running his hands over Reiner’s hips before moving his attention towards Reiner’s groin.

  
“Wait.”

  
Porco lifted his head to look down at Reiner. Was he really rejecting him now?

  
“This couch really isn’t big enough for us. Should we…?” Reiner lifted one hand to gesture in the direction of what Porco assumed was his bedroom. He nodded and lifted himself off so Reiner could lead him there. Even though he could feel it underneath him the whole time, Porco still gulped at the impressive bulge Reiner was sporting. He didn’t know if he more jealous or aroused.

  
He could make a hint of smirk on Reiner’s face as he got up, as if he knew, but it was hard to tell what his exact expression was with only the moonlight coming from the windows, so Porco ignored it and followed him wordlessly to the bedroom.

  
When Porco woke up in the morning, the first thing he saw was Reiner’s pale gold hair being light up by the sunlight streaming in from the window. Reiner was facing away from him, but Porco’s limbs were wrapped around Reiner and entangled with his.

  
Porco slowly pulled himself away so he wouldn’t wake the larger man up while gathering his clothes and slipping out the door, with shame already building up inside him. What did he think he was doing, sleeping with Reiner fucking Braun of all people? He hated Reiner Braun, he blamed him for the death of his brother and friends, and yet just a few hours ago he had shown up at Reiner’s door, laid in his bed, and held onto him like his life depended on it. It was because of his nightmares about the death of his brother and friends that he had ended up at Reiner’s place anyway, so just like everything else, he found a way to blame the whole thing on Reiner.

  
As he left and walked down the street back to his own apartment, Porco noticed that it was later than he thought, most definitely past midmorning. He had probably gotten a decent amount of hours of sleep, and hadn’t had a single nightmare while sleeping next to Reiner.


End file.
